Wamuu
|-|Wamuu= |-|Battle Suit= Summary One of the few Pillar Men to be spared by Kars and Esidisi, Wamuu was raised by them as a child. He followed them loyally in their quest to seek out the Red Stone of Aja, before joining them in a two-millennia slumber underneath the Coliseum. When they finally awaken, Wamuu, along with his two masters, immediately begin their hunt for the Red Stone. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 8-C Name: Wamuu / Wham Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency Age: 12,000+ years Gender: Male Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation (Wamuu's cells release a digestive acid that quickly dissolves victims on a cellular level on contact, allowing him to absorb other lifeforms), Air Manipulation (Wamuu can blow razor-sharp winds from his own body and control these winds in a variety of ways), Body Control (Like vampires, the Pillar Men can easily control their physiology; Santana, a weaker and less evolved Pillar Man, was capable of controlling his own skeletal structure), Invisibility (Wamuu can become invisible by covering himself in wind, which reflects light), Possession (When reduced to a nervous system, Esidisi was able to invade Suzi Q's body and control her), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3; a Pillar Man can survive after being reduced to just a nervous system by Hamon), Regeneration (High-Mid; a Pillar Man's regeneration is superior to that of normal vampires, like Straizo, who regenerated from being blown apart by grenades) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Pillar Men are undoubtedly stronger than any vampire or zombie, viewing and treating them simply as "food" whilst easily overpowering them for the sake of consumption. Should be far greater in strength than Santana) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions (Kept up with Caesar and Joseph). Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (He should be stronger than Dio, who lifted a roadroller with ease; clotheslined a gargantuan stone pillar, picked it up, and used it effectively as a weapon). Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Wind Mode. Standard Equipment: His headgear. * Headgear: Wamuu's headgear is specialized for Anti-Hamon combat, containing sharp wires that he used to slice apart Caesar's bubbles. It is also connected to Wamuu himself, allowing him to sense the wind and accurately follow any changes in the air and its pressure. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Each Pillar Man possesses an exceptional capacity for intelligence and learning above that of any regular human, allowing them to grasp complex machinery and technology within seconds and learn modern languages nearly just as quickly. Wamuu himself is a fighting genius even among the Pillar Men, and he was able to outmatch and defeat Caesar, pulling off a victory even after he was badly injured by Caesar's Hamon. He was also able to keep up with Joseph's own rapid strategizing. Weaknesses: Wamuu will be turned to stone by overexposure to sunlight and is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which circumvent his regeneration. His Wind Suit can only be used for ten seconds at a time, and his Final Mode damages him when he uses it. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Pillar Man:' Wamuu is one of the four remaining Pillar Men, the ancient and extremely powerful beings who once ruled the Earth and created vampires, for use as a food source. While humanoid in appearance, the Pillar Men have incredibly unusual biologies, with the most obvious sign of their inhuman nature being their horns. They can control their bodies with exceptional versatility, such as transforming their skeletal structure for combat purposes and flattening themselves and their organs. Like the vampires he created, Wamuu is an immortal being, but he is also weak to sunlight, which will turn him to stone, as well as to the Hamon, which can be used to destroy his body completely. *'Absorption:' Each of a Pillar Man's cells produces a highly caustic digestive acid that can quickly break down a victim on a cellular level on contact, making even the slightest touch potentially fatal. Esidisi was able to utilize this ability to replace an arm destroyed by the Hamon. This is not effective on Hamon users, however, as Wamuu's cells instinctively avoid the danger this presents. *'Biological Possession:' Even if reduced to merely a nervous system, a Pillar Man can invade the body of an opponent and take control of them. *'Regeneration:' The Pillar Men have regenerative capabilities superior to the already exceptional regeneration of vampires, which Straizo utilized to pull his body back together after he was blown apart by grenades. Jojo b24.jpg|Divine Sandstorm Atmospheric rift by water frez-dawaf8c.png|Atmospheric Rift Wind Suit.png|Wind Suit *'Wind Mode:' Wamuu's "mode" granted by the usage of the Stone Mask to unlock his own heightened capabilities. This allows him to emit razor-sharp winds from his own body and control them freely. **'Fighting Technique: Divine Sandstorm:' Wamuu spins his forearms around from the elbow joints, the right arm moving to the left and the left arm moving to the right. This spinning creates a violent windstorm that can easily shred through stone and flesh. **'Final Mode: Atmospheric Rift:' Wamuu uses the makeshift tubes that are part of his body to gather and compress huge amounts of air. He releases this air through a slit on his horn, sharpening it like a blade before he whips it around with enough force to slice apart stone. However, this takes a toll on Wamuu's body, tearing him apart. **'Wind Suit:' Wamuu covers himself in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, which can reflect sunlight, making up for his weakness to light and even making him invisible. He can only use it for about ten seconds, however. Others Notable Victories: Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (Post-Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan was used, reaction speed was equalized, Jonathan had limited prior knowledge) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Body Control Users Category:Bone Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Honorable Characters Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters